pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 December 2015
01:43 Hm? 01:43 Scribble, you mean you want me to add Gold Peashooter? 01:44 when i'm done adding cattage and it's hero, yes 01:44 Okay 01:45 Cattage's hero can be Feliettuce 01:45 Of the Paws 01:45 Eh that's the best I got :P 01:46 For Gold Peashooter, I'd suggest "Platinum Peacannon the Great" 01:46 Hey! 01:47 How's that Scribble? You like my hero ideas? 01:47 sure 01:47 Hey Lawn Defender! 01:47 AAAAND he's gone :P 01:48 Sup. 01:48 Hi. 01:49 Hi? 01:49 Back 01:49 Oh, hi DJ 01:49 Heyo dj 01:49 hi DJ? 01:49 Peacannon 01:49 Honestly I'm just dioxin whatever u guys do 01:50 Nintendo 01:50 Yeah? 01:50 I made a plant using W-C assets (and Lava Guava's) I asked if I could. 01:50 01:51 Cattage Nintendo is this a good picture? 01:51 now you can add gold peashooter and it's hero 01:51 i added cattage to suburbia 01:51 Thats better than any of mine 01:51 Thanks 01:52 I made it in 10 minutes :P 01:52 It's kinda lazy :P 01:52 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Image & Animation Requests?file=Russian Boxer ZombieHD.png&cb=7089 01:52 10 minutes?! 01:52 ... 01:52 DJ why does the log back in link is on your blog 01:52 dj i knew you would come back :D 01:52 What about it @Nintendo 01:52 Geez My new Sea Anemopea took me half hour! 01:53 Remember that Grass Lawn thing that rolls on dirt as a loading screen in PvZ1 01:53 That is the body of it 01:53 Then I added green in the middle of it 01:53 Then I added my own custom eyes,ears,mouth,whiskers, and nose 01:53 Oh yeah and tail :P 01:53 Now I see where you got the body. 01:54 But still, I made that thing in 10 Minutes 01:54 I made this is less than 4 mintues: 01:54 Though it looks perfect though 01:54 Well, I did hand draw mine in photosp so... 01:54 Well I made mine in Vista Paint 01:55 DJCraft 2.0, that isn't very Impressive..... 01:55 No offense :P 01:55 Photoshop Adobe Cs2 01:55 My animation takes an hour or less 01:56 Animation of what? 01:57 hi Dj! 01:57 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Image & Animation Requests 01:57 Yi 01:57 *Yo 01:57 Dj when will the Sap-Shot reqeust be done! 01:58 ... 01:58 sorry 01:58 i cannot do it 01:58 plus, ScribbleMasterer, 01:59 ? 01:59 i can't do your request for Blur Berry 01:59 you did a PvZA Alpea! 02:00 due to the stuffs i need to do like Aral Sea and The Mysterious Village 02:00 ok 02:00 ok! 02:00 which is why i came here 02:00 Guys 02:01 plus i just woke up 02:01 and 02:01 i'm 02:01 already using dad's computer 02:02 wait, u just woke up? what time is it for u? 02:02 Oh :P 02:02 How is the weather chek PAGASA 02:02 It's 6:02 PM at my place :P 02:02 It's 9:02pm here in the east 02:02 Nvm i don`t care about the Phillipines weather! 02:03 it`s 9:03 PM here 02:03 Hey Lawn! 02:03 Hey!!! 02:03 hi ls=awn 02:03 *lawn 02:03 @YHB Read my reply in Galactus 02:03 Scribble, do you think Cattage is cute? 02:04 It looks so cute 02:04 wait 02:04 my 02:04 IT'S A KITTEN 02:04 sister 02:04 For me, of course 02:04 ALL KITTENS r CUTE 02:04 True,true :P 02:04 The almanac Entry though is quite serious 02:04 Cattage is the cutest plant in the PVZCC 02:04 mysisterhaspoop 02:04 What? 02:05 *mysisterhastopoop 02:05 LOL 02:05 XD 02:05 Worst mistake ever :P 02:05 DJ, can you block Emanueljosephpagco? That guy is really annoying 02:06 PTPC, can you add gold peashooter? 02:06 Oh okay 02:06 But have you made its hero? 02:06 what is it again? 02:07 Platinum Peacannon The Grey 02:07 Gray-t* 02:07 Godang Autocorrect 02:07 @Scribble 02:07 Scribble the name, THE NAME! 02:07 k 02:08 LD, 02:08 sorry 02:08 no 02:08 I have no Idea what you guys are talking about 02:08 that's reason is invalid 02:08 It's okay 02:08 Sometimes I feel the same @Nintendo 02:09 Nintendo what painting program do you use? 02:09 if you want to, report it on a board name "Violator Report" in the forum 02:09 I'm stalking you.... 02:09 ._. 02:09 I'm kidding 02:09 Pervert! kappa 02:10 kappa kappa kappa 02:10 Lily ha already report him. There's now 3 votes. Block him plz 02:10 I use Adobe Photoshop cs5 02:10 kappa kappa kappa kappa kappa kappa kappa kappa 02:10 Link @Lawndefender 02:11 I use MS Paint, Photofilre 7, SketchBook Express, and ShowMe 02:11 if 02:11 it has pass by a week 02:11 Last 2 are iPad app's 02:11 Thread:275682 02:12 couldn't get it completely how you want it 02:12 02:13 Scribble 02:13 ? 02:13 What if we all sent links of early versions of some of our plants? 02:13 * Young Hardy Brand eats DJ 02:13 Like pictures 02:13 It looks great, but can you add some features to it similar to what you did with peashooter? 02:13 k 02:13 If you can, Thanks @Scribble 02:13 Which one YHB 02:14 RIP: PlantShielder 02:14 Ididnt know him 02:14 Then he comes to his own Funeral and says. I may have never liked that guy, but he will be missed 02:15 LawnDefend. RIP: 02:15 Idintknow him ether 02:15 02:15 Man my spelling keeps getting worse and worse 02:16 lol 02:17 Scribble that works 02:17 Before: 02:17 i better delete his user contributions 02:18 After: 02:18 Whose user contributions 02:19 I really dont care 02:19 yeah! 02:19 who's? 02:19 l;ll.;] 02:19 Opps 02:20 Sorry 02:20 :] 02:20 ;] 02:21 Nobody's talking.... It's awkard. 02:21 ? 02:21 ?? 02:21 02:22 Back 02:22 Hey anyone else alive? 02:22 original the character 02:22 do not steal 02:23 We have sold DJ due to Buget Cuts- BFDI Anncouncer 2-15 02:23 I'm alive 02:24 Good 02:24 What? @Scribble 02:24 lol 02:24 OMG DJ! 02:24 What do you mean Scribbs? 02:24 i saw that line in a video 02:25 ... 02:25 Original the Character" and "Do not Steal" What does that mean? 02:25 02:25 @Scribble 02:25 it's a refference to the character "Shadow the Hedgehog" 02:25 Scribble 02:26 Original the Character 02:26 Do Not Steal 02:26 ...I still don't get the reference but okay 02:26 ? 02:26 @YHB 02:26 I don't play or watch too much SOnic Stuff anyway :P 02:26 back 02:27 Hey DJ! 02:30 Back 02:30 Again :P 02:30 PeashooterThePeacannon, back from the dead since 2015 02:31 you gonna add gold peashoot? 02:31 I'm about to finish my Comic 02:31 Just wait like one minute 02:33 AND DONE 02:36 Hello anyone alive? 02:37 i am 02:37 Scribble look at PvZ Heros! 02:37 Oh :P 02:37 What happened? 02:38 nothing 02:39 I'm confused too 02:39 I don't see anything explosive happen to the page 02:40 I farted 02:40 Scribble look at PvZ Heros/Plants and look at the comments. 02:40 lemonica? 02:40 rocky 02:41 :P 02:43 yes DJ! 02:44 Guys I made a comic, you guys wanna see? 02:45 sur 02:45 e 02:45 Tell me if it's better than The=Non=Zomboss' 02:46 I wanna see a comic with all my plants in a BFDI Style Game! 02:46 I..Can do that! 02:47 Well I hope :P 02:48 02:48 Here it is 02:48 What do you guys think? 02:49 Nintendo you there? 02:49 Hello? 02:49 Hmm 02:49 Did you read my comic? 02:49 What did Peashooter and sunflower do exactly? 02:49 Uh... 02:49 Eh... 02:50 Hm... 02:50 I guess something a kid shouldn't be told about ;) 02:50 Huehuehuehuehue 02:50 Oh.. 02:50 Wow.. 02:50 Hmmm.. 02:50 Yeah... 02:50 I see... 02:50 XD 02:51 Is my comic request gonna be done 02:51 Well 02:51 I dunno 02:51 OK 02:51 YHB, you can vote 02:51 BFDI is an entire series 02:51 I just did a little strip 02:51 That's all 02:51 Ok lemme see it 02:51 i wanted a little strip! 02:51 Dj, YHB do you guys like the comic? 02:52 Yeah but even a little strip takes kinda long 02:52 I do! 02:52 I would like you to include Sea Anemopea in your txt comic 02:52 Sure 02:52 But 02:52 you need a png HD pic? 02:52 Don't worry I won't add any dirty reference like I did in that one 02:53 Sure 02:53 The last one* 02:53 Nah, it's fine if you do. I don't really care. 02:53 Oh okay. TIME TO GET CREATIVE, PEACANNON 02:53 Honestly, it was kinda funny when realized what it was 02:53 Yeah 02:55 I love my answer to your question "What did Peashooter and sunflower do exactly?" 02:55 Here is a good picture for your comic: 02:55 02:56 ... 02:57 Hey DJ 02:57 What, did you read my comic? 02:57 nope 02:57 02:57 It's really funny if you can get the joke in it ;0 02:57 ;) * 02:58 @DJ 02:59 ew 02:59 My first reaction 02:59 XD 02:59 DJ, do you get it? 03:00 yu[ 03:00 *Yup 03:00 gross 03:00 i find it very good 03:00 YHb do you even get the reference? 03:00 YHB* 03:00 put it on Fanatical Comics, Inc. 03:01 Why can't I make my own Blog, like TNZ? 03:01 Young Hardy Brand, do you even get the joke behind the comic strip? 03:02 User blog:PeashooterThePeacannon 03:02 here 03:02 I know what a blog is :P 03:02 plus 03:03 you can put it on Fanatical Comics, Inc. 03:03 plus 03:03 Peacanon 03:04 can i put it there 03:04 ? 03:04 \ 03:04 your 03:04 comicstrip? 03:04 03:04 Yeah yeah 03:04 Is it allowed? 03:04 where is the link of your comix 03:04 yup 03:05 free 03:05 Yunno the joke in that comic is kinda well... 03:05 Not sure if it's allowed 03:05 maybe when people ask what they did, I can say that they got into an argument? 03:06 pm 03:06 i'll tell you 03:06 gtg 03:09 hello? 03:09 anybody? 03:09 I'm here 03:10 I'm just discussing to DJ in PM about the joke about my comic THAT WAS SOMEHOW NOT GOTTEN 03:10 i got the joke once you sorta explained it. 03:11 I know 03:11 But he had to PM me and have a whole discussion about it :P 03:13 PM you? 03:13 Nintendo you der? 03:13 Yeah :P 03:13 wait what is PM? 03:14 Private Message 03:14 gtg 03:14 afk 03:14 see 03:14 ya 03:14 guys later 03:15 anyone here still? 03:16 every time... 03:17 >:( 03:18 back 03:18 NINTENDO, MY CHILD D: 03:18 hola 03:18 HI 03:25 Does anyone know what the topic for my next comic should be? 03:25 but it has to be christmas themed 03:27 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Zombie Picture Requests 03:33 Hi 03:35 Back 03:38 What shall we talk about, cut I'm sure our eastern us 03:38 citizens are gone 03:39 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Zombie Picture Requests 04:42 cro-magnet 04:43 What is the visual description? 04:43 just a pvz1 magnet-shroom with parts of recolored primap peashooter hair to fit the magnet shroom pallet 04:44 WHOA WHOA WHOA 04:44 I don't add that many assets 04:44 I can make one though 04:44 sure 04:47 Scribble stay on chat. I will ping you when it's done 04:48 h 04:56 ... 10:43 hey 10:50 Orbacal 10:50 I just blocked Emanueljosephpagco 10:51 for Vandalizing, Renaming, And putting free-use templates on pages without the creator's permission) 10:51 Thread:275682 10:43 hey 10:50 Orbacal 10:50 I just blocked Emanueljosephpagco 10:51 for Vandalizing, Renaming, And putting free-use templates on pages without the creator's permission) 10:51 Thread:275682 11:21 Hallo 10:43 hey 10:50 Orbacal 10:50 I just blocked Emanueljosephpagco 10:51 for Vandalizing, Renaming, And putting free-use templates on pages without the creator's permission) 10:51 Thread:275682 11:21 Hallo 12:06 hello? 12:07 yo 12:07 PK chat 12:07 Hey! :) 12:07 I thought that you were retired 12:08 oh yeah 12:08 i retired 12:08 but 12:08 then 12:08 i realized that 12:08 it 12:08 was 12:08 a 12:08 bad 12:08 idea 12:08 I understand... 12:08 look 12:08 since i done that 12:09 some of my friends and users hated me 12:09 including SCP 12:09 well 12:09 Well... 12:09 Same as me too... 12:09 lets go on pm so we could communicate in filipino 12:09 ... 12:09 I used to quit many times, because I got cyberbullied by MVZMW 12:10 who's that guy 12:10 Well... 12:11 It was since 2013 12:11 what's his/her full username 12:11 MeVsZombiesMeWin 12:11 hai bt 12:11 btw* 12:12 Orb, don't tell it 12:12 oops 12:12 you 12:12 are 12:12 already told it 12:12 ok 12:12 then 12:12 cuz 12:13 i already saw it 12:13 Well... 12:14 so what happened before? 12:14 12:14 I don't know... 12:14 I already forgotten about those 12:14 well enough with that let's go to pm so we could discuss the game we're talking about 12:25 #wolfwhistle 12:25 Hello! 12:25 :D 12:26 hi 12:26 Yo! 12:26 hai 12:26 What is this opposite day? People are saying hello to me. 12:26 Anyway MP pm 12:26 everyone hates me these days 12:27 including meh fwendz 12:27 wot 12:27 Back 12:28 Heyo DJ! 12:28 13 people voted for me that "It's better that i left forever" 12:28 ... 12:29 +1 12:29 ? 12:29 You voted for your self to leave the wiki? 12:29 i was talking to MP/MN321 12:29 Oh :P 12:30 DJ, I'm your friend, and I don't want you to leave 12:30 Hey is Princess Kitty still here? 12:30 Hey! 12:30 Hello nice to meetcha! 12:30 I'm new around here 12:31 How long have ya been on here, Kitts? 12:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0cglqJOS6M 12:32 DJ 12:32 What did you add the category "ZJ's Creations" 12:32 To a bunch of pages 12:32 It was made by the founder 12:32 and 12:32 we have to categorize pages 12:32 Oh 12:33 That's true 12:34 Plushtrap The Plushie = Smart-Pea 12:34 ._. :P 12:52 So...you're against Bronies, and Pegasisters? 12:52 12:52 BTW, About DJcraft's retirement, I think I'm only one who understand that while the most others started to hate him 12:52 12:52 Yes, I'm against Fandoms because of abusing stuff 12:52 I just feel like 13 votes about him leaving just seems odd 12:52 I feel that you were part of that, MSP 12:53 I know like about 3 people hated him 12:53 but 13 seems way too much. 12:53 Bleeding Fungus is gonna be a coke addict 12:53 who worships satan 12:53 MLP is supposed to be good for children because of moral values about True Friendship but ruined by Adult Fandoms 12:54 and haters 12:54 And people who masturbate to what's availble to the franchise ._. 12:54 ahem 12:54 but yeah 12:54 Really, I think My Little Pony would've been great. If it was like pokemon. It was available to Boys and Girls 12:55 A LOT of people who worship MLP: 12:55 *looks at MLP *beep** 12:55 Oh yeah.. oh yeah, i wanna *beep* *insert Pony here* so hard in her *beep*! 12:55 Insert words in to the beeps 12:55 :p 12:55 You know what All MLP main characters are all GIRLs 12:55 spike? 12:55 Back 12:55 I don't watch the show 12:55 Neither do I. 12:55 But I know a little bit about it 12:55 I used to watch it. 12:56 Me too 12:56 @PTPC, same but I only watch a good events 12:56 I did it in my spare time when I had nothing to watch on Netflix 12:56 So 12:56 what a 12:56 re 12:56 you guys talking about 12:56 MLP and Hating Fandoms 12:56 Plus, i just ate my dinner and it was delicious 12:56 Fandoms can be retarding too much 12:57 than haters but same 12:57 as well 12:57 did you eat all of it? @Dj 12:57 Princess Kitty, If MLP was for Boys and Girls, I'm sure it would've prevented MLP Porn, Bronies, and well the adult stuff in MLP 12:57 Agreed 12:58 Beause liking s show for kids as an adult isn't that bad 12:58 I'm sorry 12:58 Yep... 12:58 yup 12:58 Animation if everyone 12:58 *is 12:58 for 12:58 everyone 12:58 *not all, cuz i'll eat the leftovers tomorrow on lunch in school 12:58 MSP 12:58 ? 12:58 I guess all Mane 6 are TOO cute 12:59 you sed did i ate it all 12:59 MSP, c'mon. I wasn't even using it as a joke. Or using it pervertedly 12:59 It's banned anyway 12:59 plus 12:59 /_. 12:59 MP sorta gave you some sort of warning 12:59 he's just doing his job 12:59 That's why all Bronies are too attracted by them 12:59 Nah 12:59 @DJ bad boy for not eating it all 12:59 plus, MSP, do you want some of the leftovers 12:59 instead of knowing their attitude and true personalities 01:00 I think if they associated more boy stuff, it would've stop all this weird Brony and stuffz 01:00 :( , there's too many MSP 01:00 But I don't think MLP had anything to do with the creation of Furries 01:01 I almost typed MSP instead of MLP in that sentence LOL 01:01 Hello 01:01 Furries existed way before 01:01 I know 01:01 such as that weird thing called like Warriors or something 01:01 But these random people say "MLP is why autism occurs" 01:01 No no wrong Copy and Paste 01:02 "MLP is the reason why my son thinks he is a Fox!" 01:02 Well... That's their idea 01:02 Hi DJ 01:03 Good thing my Friend who have Autism stops watching MLP anymore 01:03 I have Autism ._. 01:03 Having syndrome is doesn't matter 01:03 I have MPD, OCD and IED 01:04 Yeah but Autism these days are considered an insult 01:04 MSP, in your country, are there any regional languages? 01:04 My own father cried and didn't help as a baby when I was diagnosed with Autism 01:04 MY Guidance Counselor told me, calling insult can be hurtful so much 01:04 There is a ton of Polish people? @DJ 01:04 Well that's my backstory :P (MSP you can use that if you want) 01:04 cuz me and pk's country many regional lanauges 01:05 MSP, no, i'm asking that are there any more languages in your country apart from english?? 01:05 Cornish, Irish, Scots, Welsh. 01:05 and, in the philippines, we have 175+ regional languages 01:05 ok 01:06 I guess I can count Polish as one 01:06 which is why, me and PK can't communicate in Filipino since we're in different ethnic groups 01:07 Plus, PK can't speak Filipino a bit 01:07 but 01:07 in 01:07 our country, 01:07 we 01:07 Filipino as Tagalog 01:07 call filipino as tagalog 01:07 Hi Guys! 01:09 Here are some of the 19 recognized regional languages in the philippines: 01:09 01:09 Aklanon 01:09 Bicolano 01:09 Cebuano 01:09 Chavacano 01:09 Hiligaynon 01:09 Ibanag 01:09 Ilocano 01:09 Ivatan 01:09 Kapampangan 01:09 Kinaray-a 01:09 Maguindanao 01:09 Maranao 01:09 Pangasinan 01:09 Sambal 01:09 Surigaonon 01:09 Tagalog 01:09 Taūsug 01:09 Waray-Waray 01:09 Yakan 01:09 01:10 bloody hell. 01:10 Tagalog = Filipino (means they are the same) 01:11 I can speak Spanish 01:11 "Ah... Salamat na la... Damo ay an mga Regional Languages." 01:11 and a bit of Russian and Italian 01:11 but we call it Filipino if we are talking to a person who is not filipino 01:11 PK, i don't speak bisaya 01:11 LOL msp 01:11 i speak filipino 01:11 MSP, Fun Fact: Spanish is native to the philippines 01:11 but 01:11 it's 01:11 почему мне надо делать столько домашнего задания 01:11 nearly extinct 01:11 D: 01:12 But, actually, I have a wrong grammar in speaking visaya 01:12 How do you say Young Hardy Brand in Filipino? 01:12 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippine_Spanish 01:12 Dnarb Ydrah Gnouy 01:12 i speak English! 01:13 Bata Matipuno Tatak 01:14 Me llamo MSP. 01:14 Plus, Today, Many people in the philippines only speak https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippine_Spanish optionally 01:14 Hola MSP, Soy DJ 01:15 Soy DJ sounds nice for a music artist actually 01:15 Soy = I'm 01:15 ye i got that 01:15 I don't speak spanish well 01:15 Que tal? (Can't do accents on my keyboard) 01:16 Estoy bien 01:16 Fatal. 01:16 Filipino Language sounds cool! 01:16 YHB, we're speaking spanish 01:16 Oh! 01:16 Ok! 01:17 No i'm not 01:17 Uno dos tres 01:17 cuatro 01:17 cinco 01:17 Uno is my nickname 01:17 Plus, Some of the spanish languages has entered filipino 01:17 seis siete ocho nueve 01:17 so 01:17 ReallY! 01:17 diez 01:18 MSP, i understand MSP what saying 01:18 Uno Diez Des! 01:18 once, doce, trece, 01:18 quatorce 01:18 quince 01:19 dieciseis (accent on the e) 01:19 second e 01:19 ik 01:19 everyone in the philippines knows that 01:19 diecisiete 01:19 17 01:19 dieciocho 01:19 diecinueve 01:20 veinte 01:20 in our country, we spell it "bente" 01:20 since we don't have f 01:20 probably cause in Spanish it's pronounced (bain tay) 01:21 Plus, the filipino of family is the same as spanish, but different spelling 01:21 Filipino: Pamilya, Spanish: Familia 01:21 I was thinking of making a pvz2 world of this https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Running_of_the_Bulls 01:22 i have a company! 01:23 During the spanish times in the philippines, we have those beofre 01:23 but today it was removed 01:24 What about La Tomatina? 01:25 ... 01:25 sorry 01:25 i gotta go sleep 01:25 because i have to wake up early 01:25 BTW i dunno 01:25 bye 2015 12 06